


Coactus Caritate - Zanvis/Zene

by MysticalLioness



Category: Minecraft Diaries (Minecraft), Minecraft Mystreet (Minecraft), Phoenix Drop High (Minecraft), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: 13+, 18+, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bulimia, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Forced Kissing, Guilt, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Paranoia, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shame, Sloppy Makeouts, Song Lyrics, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vomiting, along with sasha and zenix, forced makeouts, gene is a good man but im making him very cruel, lots of zanvis cuddles and kisses, please dont read if you're triggered to all of this, really sad, slight anorexia, zane is broken after being forced, zanvis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: in which Zane was raped when he was in high school. he finally lets it all out when Travis finds out about the forced sex.note: Zane is also bulimic, has panic attacks, anxiety, and is often paranoid.i also do not support bulimia or anorexia or anything like that, so if you're just here to yell at me and question me as to why i would even write this, know that this is actually a very sensitive and difficult subject to write.if i get anything wrong, have any mistakes, or theres any words you want me to change please tell me.i dont want anyone to feel uncomfortable, in fact i feel awkward enough trying to write lemons or limes or rape or anything like that because i have no idea which words are "appropriate" to use.--please don't read if you get triggered to anything in the tags.i used the song Dog Teeth by Nicolei actually liked it??i also got this idea from someone else who also wrote a rape/gene+zane fanficso.. credit and kudos to them!!(http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857180/chapters/20310382)





	Coactus Caritate - Zanvis/Zene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind Their Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857180) by [ArtemisMoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoore/pseuds/ArtemisMoore). 



> lots of triggers, please look at the tags or at my short notes in my summary.

_He handed me a pair of pliers.._

_And he told me to pull out his,_

~~_ Teeth _ ~~

 

**Travis wrapped his arms around his trembling boyfriend.**

 

**Loud and strangled sobs echoed throughout their home, Zane buried his face into Travis' shirt. Crocodile tears falling fast. They were hot, and burned his pale, pale cheeks. He hiccuped, jolting slightly. His mask had been thrown elsewhere in the home, and his freckles were very visible.**

**Zane's eyes were red and puffy, his throat and mouth were dry and bile was beginning to rise.**

**Zane scrambled to stand, gagging as he sped to the bathroom and threw himself at the toilet.**

**He emptied the nothingness of his stomach into the toilet, yellowish-brownish, slimy fluid falling into the bowl shaped object. He retched heavily, inwardly cringing. The heavy pitter-patter of feet stopped at the bathroom door. Zane could see from the corner of his eyes the brown socks that got closer to him before someone crouched next to him.**

"How you feelin', sunshine?"

**A sickly sweet voice rumbled next to him, slender fingers massaging his scalp and helping him relax.**

"I want a nap.."

**Zane murmured, tempted to lean on the toilet bowl. He felt arms slip beneath him and help him up. Zane glanced at Travis, who looked down at him with forest green eyes.**

 

_Because as long as he had them he'd.._

_Use them to do ~~bad things.~~_

 

**Travis helped Zane into their bed. He gently placed the blankets over the smaller and paler male.**

"Try to sleep, sweetheart,"

**The white haired male cooed, giving Zane a sloppy kiss on his head. Zane cringed, hiding under the blankets and grumbling.**

**Travis laughed, patting the blankets and walking to the kitchen.**

"Sweet dreams.."

 

 

Flashback

**Gene shoved Zane down, Zenix stepping on his chest lightly, but placing his weight on him enough so that he didn't move.**

**Sasha snickered, a smirk cutting through her face.**

"How cute, Zane still wants to join. Now look at him, all submissive and wanting you in him, Gene~."

**The female sauntered to Gene, who turned to her and began grinding his hips into hers. A groan leaving the both of them, a tent slowly growing in Gene's pants. Zenix watched, purring and glancing at Zane.**

**Gene gently shoved Sasha away, who hissed.**

"You horny bitch, we're here to show this fat ass a lesson. Not to fuck in front of him."

**He snarled, spitting at Zane and pulling him up. Sasha rolled her eyes, scowling and unzipping Zane's pants. She shoved his pants down, taking his boxers with them.**

**His dick was limp, but the slightest bit of pre-cum dripped down onto the floor.**

**The three Shadow Knights grinned, snickering at the smaller male who bowed his head in shame. Embarrassment burning his skin. He whimpered, attempting to make himself look smaller. Zenix hissed, his hand smacking Zane's pale ass quickly and sharply. Pain shooting through Zane's body. He let out a shriek of surprise, knees buckling.**

 

_You're cold on the inside.._

_There's a **dog** in your  ~~heart.~~_

 

End of Flashback

**Two fingers shakily entered Zane's mouth. He moved them slowly to the back of his throat, stomach churning as he took them out and emptied his stomach into the toilet. He coughed, spitting saliva in and standing up. He turned to the sink, washing his hands after flushing the vomit down the toilet and closing the top. He brushed his teeth, tears falling down his rosy red cheeks. He dried his hands off, opening the door slowly and taking a deep breath in. He dried his face, walking to the living room when Travis sat, staring in his direction.**

"Did you make yourself throw up again?"

**Zane bowed his head in shame, tears building up once again.**

**Travis sighed, shaking his head and standing. He wrapped his arms around Zane, rubbing his back and squeezing him into a hug.**

"I know you don't like it and you're trying to stop doing it.."

**Zane nodded, wrapping his own arms around the snow white haired male.**

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

**He swallowed the lump in his throat, clutching his boyfriends green hoodie.**

"I'm sorry..sorrysorrysorry."

**Travis hushed him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.**

 

_And it.._

_Tells you to tear_

_ **e v e r y t h i n g** ~~~~ _

_apart._

 

Flashback

**Gene hummed, jerking himself off slowly. Zenix glanced at Sasha, who purred praises to Zane, stroking his black hair and lightly slapping his pale face. Ice blue eyes shone and twinkled with fear in the dim light. Zane whimpered, jolting slightly at the praises. A finger prodded his anus, and he arched his back in surprise. Zenix slapped his ass once again, pushing his finger all the way into the younger male's anus. A scream ripped through the quiet. Zane wriggled, sobs wracking his body as he oh-so desperately tried to get Zenix to pull his pointer finger out.**

"Stop! Stop! Take it out!"

**Zane cried out in pain, crocodile tears running down his face, quick and hot. His eyes widened as a second finger pushed in. He shrieked, the fingers spreading his anus out and pushing in and out of him slowly. They soon left him, and his sobs quieted. He bowed his head, hiccuping. Sasha scowled, slapping his face slightly harder, and tugging gently at his hair.**

"'Shut up, whore"

**She sneered, crouching down at the level his face was at. She watched him, bending over with his legs trembling. His face was soaked with tears, his hair sticking to his face and all messed up from hands tugging at it and messing with it. She gave him a sadistic smile, before kissing the corners of his mouth. He let out a slow whine.**

"Zenix, be a dear and tighten the tie on his hands."

**Zenix glared down at her, but he tightened the tie. Zane's hands were in fists on his back, his knuckles where white. Zenix muttered a silent, 'whatever..' and took his own pants off, his dick was hard enough that it was standing up, twitching at his stomach.**

 

_My body's covered in **t e e t h m a r k s.**_

_Your **b i t e s** are worse than your  ~~bark.~~_

 

End of Flashback

**Zane stare at his plate full of food. His stomach grumbled, hunger clawing away at his throat.**

"I'm not hungry.."

**He murmured, pushing the plate away and crossing his arms. Travis looked up at him, his plate half empty. The male let out a shaky sigh.**

"Babe, you have to eat s _omething_. You can't starve yourself and you know it. Just try drinking your juice, or eating your mashed potatoes. Or at least something light, like salad or oatmeal."

**Travis stared at Zane with sad eyes. The black haired male looked up, his cheeks burning in shame.**

"No."

 

_You ruin everything you touch,_

_And **d e s t r o y** anyone you  ~~love.~~_

 

"Yes,"

**The two glared at each other, Zane's skin prickling as he watched fair skin change into a light grey, and then back into the normal skin color.**

"Fine."

**He uncomfortably picked his spoon up, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes and shoving it into his mouth. He cringed, nausea swirling in his stomach. He swallowed the food slowly, before standing up in a flash. Travis slowly glared up at him, calmly putting his fork down and sitting there with his arms crossed.**

"Sit."

**Zane stared down at Travis, slowly sitting. Tears began building up, but he blinked them away and forced himself to eat until he finished everything on his plate. His hands trembled and he stood, picking his plate and cup up and putting them inside the sink. His stomach hurt, but he walked into the living room and laid down on the couch.**

**He felt the couch dip, and watched as Travis laid down with him, tangling himself with Zane and sighing.**

"I love you, but you still have to eat."

**Travis nuzzled his face into Zane's hair, purring slightly. Zane nodded as best as he could, sighing and feeling warmth spread through him.**

 

_You're all over me.._

 

_He'd sunk his teeth into the flesh of_

~~ **_m a n y_ ** **_o t h e r s._ ** ~~

 

Flashback

**Sasha sucked Zane's lip, gnawing on it and kissing his face. She smooched him sloppily, drool falling from his mouth. Zenix prodded at his anus with his dick, lining it up and then pushing himself in. A grunt left him and he gripped Zane's ass, slapping it lightly. Zane on the other hand whimpered, tears falling as he leaned on Sasha. A scream nearly leaving him. Gene grinned, pre-cum slipping down his dick. He stood from where he was sitting, watching as Zenix began thrusting into Zane. Groaning slightly. His hips stuttering slightly. Sasha grinned at the Gene and Zenix, she stood up, giving Zane one last kiss and sitting down.**

"Sasha, watch us and pleasure yourself, sweetheart."

**Gene purred, watching as Sasha obeyed and bit down on her lip. She slipped her hand into her panties, pressing down on her clit and rubbing it in circles. A moan left her, and Gene turned to Zane.**

"Open your mouth."

**Zane obeyed, opening his mouth as wide as it could go. His mask had been long forgotten about an hour ago, as it had been thrown in a corner. His freckles seemed much darker in the lighting, and you could clearly see they ranged from his shoulders to his hips and back. Gene stood in front of Zane, pushing his dick into his mouth.**

"Suck."

**Gene purred, tangling his fingers into Zane's black hair, tugging on it slightly as the male began sucking, his teeth lightly grazing the cock in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it. He whimpered, feeling Zenix and Gene thrust into him.**

 

_Infecting them with whatever was_

_already inside ~~him.~~_

 

 ~~ ~~ End of Flashback

**Zane shyly kissed Travis, pushing all his triggers into the farthest corner of his mind. He let hands roam throughout his body, hips grinding against his. A small cry of pleasure left him as Travis kissed his neck and collarbone and gently sucked on the sensitive skin. They discarded clothing, leaving it on the hallway floor and fell on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Loud kisses and moans leaving them both. Zane placed his hands on Travis' shoulders, feeling the hardening cock prod his entrance. He jolted, falling back onto the floor. A loud whimper leaving him as he scrambled to get up, hissing and leaving behind a naked Travis as he hurried to get his clothing on.**

**Tears began to fall, as he shoved his underwear and pants on, and quickly put his shirt on. Travis stopped Zane, enveloping him in a hug. The single question he asked making Zane collapse onto him and sob.**

"Why?"

**He curled up on Travis' lap, as they slid down onto the floor together. Zane crying and sobbing, hiccups leaving him as he shrieked and nearly let screams leave him.**

"Who did it?"

**He bit down on his tongue, tasting blood mixed in with saliva.**

"Gene. In high school."

**He shuddered, and leaned as much as he could onto Travis.**

"He's always been a monster and always will be."

**Zane murmured, drying his tears. Travis nodded, arms tightening around Zane.**

"I'll wait until you're ready to do it with me."

 

_He'd broken all their hymens,_

_cut them open and played_

_**i** _ _**n s i d e**   ~~them~~._

 

Flashback

**Gene grunted, shoving his dick as far as it would go inside of Zane's mouth, making him gag as it touched the back of his throat. Semen spurted from it, filling his mouth. Gene took his cock out from Zane's mouth, grinning as he watched his tongue loll out of his mouth in disgust. Semen falling out of his mouth and dripping onto the floor.**

"Swallow it."

**Gene hissed, but Zane narrowed his eyes and spat it out. The saliva mixed semen falling at Gene's feet. He snorted, jolting slightly as Zenix kept thrusting into him, slapping his ass.**

"Go fuck yourself."

**He scowled, his face contorting into one of pain as Gene slapped him and bent down at his level.**

"I think you're thinking about something else, because I'm  _sure_ I'm going to be fucking you. Now be a dear and do as I say."

**Gene hissed, getting up and walking towards Zenix, he glared at the slightly shorter male who glanced at him, slowing down his thrusting. Gene groaned slightly as he pushed himself into Zane, rubbing against the anus' walls and Zenix's cock. The two males began moving, not in unison however. Zane screamed in pain, he couldn't control his body as it bucked into the hips of the males. Back arching and thighs quivering as he came. Hard.**

**Semen fell on the floor quickly, slightly splattering as Zane's dick twitched against his stomach and fell limp. He cried, his body hurt from staying in the same position for nearly two hours and from having two dicks inside him against his will. His stomach churned. And his face hurt from crying, a headache beginning and slowly worsening.**

 

_He'd hollow out their bodies so_

_they'd feel just **e m p t y** as ~~him.~~_

 

**Zenix's hips stuttered, he gasped and groaned. Pulling himself out of Zane with some trouble and cumming in long spurts. Semen hit Zane's leg and the floor, and Zenix gasped. He grumbled slightly and began pulling his pants up, fixing himself up a bit, and wiping the sweat from his head.**

"Aw, the cum hit my shoe.. now I gotta shower and clean my shit.."

**Zenix hissed, turning to Sasha who had been panting and moaning like a porn star for the last fifteen minutes. She leaned her head back, back arching as she bucked her hips into nothing. She screamed, moaning and making Gene groan.**

"Aww fuckk!"

**She panted, taking her hand out of her panties and raising it up towards Zenix.**

"Could you clean my hand? I seem to have gotten it dirty~."

**Zenix rolled his eyes, but slowly licked her hand clean, cherishing the praises and the taste of her juices.**

**Gene bucked his hips into Zane, leaning over and sucking and kissing his neck and shoulders.**

"You're so cute.."

**Gene purred, praising the boy. Zane whimpered, grunting.**

 

_You're cold on the inside,_

_There's a.._

_**D o g** in your ~~heart.~~_

 

 ~~ ~~ **Gene's hips stuttered, but he grunted and slammed into Zane quickly.  Earning a shriek of surprise from him. He began thrusting faster, making Zane cry out in surprise. He gripped his hips, digging his nails into them. Gene and Zane cried out, semen filling Zane's anus and dripping as Gene pulled out. He pulled his pants up, fixing himself up and untying the tie around Zane's wrists.**

"Let's get out of here you two, it's late and I really need a shower, and you two need one too."

**Gene snapped at Zenix and Sasha, shoving Zane down onto the floor and walking away. He exited the abandoned building, with Zenix and Sasha trailing behind. Zane whimpered, curling up in a ball with his uniform somewhere else. He cried out, flinching as someone walked inside and knelt besides him.**

"Zane, don't worry it's just me."

**Vlyad murmured, helping his older brother up and giving him is clothing. He waited until he finished changing before helping him walk home. Zane clutched Vlyad's hands, holding onto it tight as he was led inside the home and past his parents. Garroth glanced at them, before looking away. He cringed at the strong smell of sex that reeked from Zane.**

**Vlyad left Zane to walk into his own room. Zane grabbed his pajamas, walking into the bathroom and stripping down. Throwing his dirty clothing into a corner of the bathroom and entering the shower. He washed his body, shampooing his hair twice and washing his body thrice. He cringed as he prodded his anus, and got a small towel and cleaned it slowly. Dried blood and crusted semen washing away and going down the drain. He winced as the soap rubbed into the broken skin from the double penetration. He washed the soap away, his limbs hurt and he had crescent shaped nail marks and bruises on his hips. His lips were swollen from being sucked, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying for hours.**

**He finally finished showering. Walking into his room and changing into his pajamas, some shorts and a loose shirt. He didn't have his mask, as he had lost it. Luckily he had many more. He fell onto his bed curling up and staring at the backpack in the corner of his room.**

 

_And it tells you to tear_

_everything apart._

 

End of Flashback

**Zane screamed as Gene pinned him down in the hallway of his home. He wriggled in his grasp, kicking his legs desperately and shrieking.**

"Shut your fucking face up you dumbass."

**Gene snapped, slapping Zane's face, leaving a red, splotchy hand mark behind. Travis opened the door to his home, dropping the groceries on the floor and yelling.**

"What the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend?!"

**Travis ran up to them, kicking Gene off and helping Zane up, who hid behind Travis dizzily. He stumbled, and slid down the wall with wide eyes. Travis growled, eyes flashing a light purple as he pulled Gene up harshly.**

"Get out of my fucking house before I punch the living daylights out of you,"

**He hissed, shoving him away, glaring at the male who scowled. Gene ran out of the home, and Travis closed and locked the door before turning to Zane who let out a cry and threw himself at Travis. He hiccuped, earning a kiss on the head as he was soon being carried to their bed.**

"Hey, shh, calm down sweetheart. He's gone, he won't hurt you. I'm here now."

**Travis nuzzled his nose into Zane's hair, and he curled up next to him, spooning him in their bed. Zane hummed wiping his tears away and keeping quiet.**

 

_You draw blood just to taste it.._

_You hold bones just to break them.._

 

_You ruin everything you touch,_

_and destroy anyone you love_

 

_You're all over me.._

 

**Zane lay next to Travis, both of them were naked, and their limbs were tangled. They cuddled, blankets covering their bodies. Travis slept, and Zane watched him with sleepy eyes, his thumb rubbed the ring that was on Travis' ring finger, he smiled, blinking his eyes and staring at his husband. Travis' eyes fluttered, he let out a yawn and looked at Zane with confused and tired green eyes.**

"Hey hun.. why are you starin' at me like that?"

**His voice rumbled, and he closed his eyes.**

"It's nothin, just go back to sleep."

**Zane rumbled back, tucking his head comfortably into the crook of Travis' neck, he closed his eyes. Travis hummed, murmuring a quiet "I love you" and falling asleep.**

_"I love you too, Travis."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aww man  
> this took a day and a half to write..
> 
> and it was worth it.  
> i still have to look it over but honestly im too lazy to and kinda tired  
> so imma do it some other day
> 
> anyways i hope you like it <33


End file.
